Ranger Tim
"DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Ranger Tim '''is one of the minor deuteragonists of ''Circus Trip,' ''he serves as one of the guiders after the Guidance Counselor's death. Appearance When the players found him, he seems to wear a clown outfit but, it's made out of cheap materials and sack. Parts of the outfit were ripped. His face is gruesomely mutilated, leaving him with an empty eye socket (which seems to be recent) bleeding unto his teeth. He wore a gas mask resembling an elephant face, before taking it off for his ranger hat at the cabin. Personality He seems to care for the kids and would do anything to protect them, (including attacking Giggler who was trying to kill one of the kids at the risk of getting killed or horribly mauled by him). He seems to be able to compose himself at stressful situations, being able to hold his own against the Giggler and his clowns. Circus Trip '''Clown Alley' After the players knocked out the Guard, he called out for them to help put him out of his misery (by either killing him or saving him). Kid decided to save him as he claimed to know the way out of the circus. Cabin He stuck to his word and brought the kids with him to his ranger cabin. He swapped his elephant mask for the ranger hat as he contacted the police to send help. After they reassured him that they'll send the SWAT team over, they told him to barricade the doors to protect them from the clowns. Ranger Tim immediately moved to barricade the door leading to the basement, but Kid asked to get firewood to get warm. He obliged reluctantly, and Kid immediately rushed to collect the woods. When he collected all of it, he brought out his lighter to light a firewood. This proved to not work, as he does a few more clicks before the windows broke. The clowns ambushed everyone in the cabin, as Giggles emerged from the monitors. One of the clowns knocks him out, as the Giggler rants about how he's disappointed that they escaped. After his rant, he proceeds to pick one of the kids to 'eat their tender flesh', and managed to eat two of their limbs before Ranger Tim awakens and attacked Giggler with a fire-poker. He shouted for Kid to unlock the door to the basement, as they all escaped to the basement.. Basement He took a breather, as he remarked on how the Giggler was too comfortable living at a crime scene. If Ranger Brooks is alive, he would hear the park-wide announcement that alerts all park rangers to leave the park. If he's not alive, the game continues on as normal, as the Giggler begins to knock on the door. They're all forced to cross the pipes to escape the Giggler into the only corridor. After crossing past, everyone reaches the cabin and picked out the weapons to defend themselves against the Giggler. If Ranger Brooks is alive, he will arrive on time to the cabin before getting knocked out by the same sandbag the players used to knock the guard out. If he isn't alive, the game still continues on as normal, as everyone is forced to flee from the clowns or attack them. When the SWAT team arrives, the Kids and Ranger Tim sprinted into the van, as the Giggler followed after for a last chase and simply shook the van. Credits In both the good and the bad ending, It is unknown what happened to him after the credits roll, it is presumed he is alive and in police custody. Quotes "..psst" * "What was that?" - Kid * "Kid, get me out of here." * "...W-w-why should I?"- Kid questioning him. * "I used to be a park ranger.." * "Those clowns.. they took everything away from me. I've suffered here for years. * "I know my way around the circus.. Please." * "Please.. Please get me out of here!" * "Put me at least out of my misery!!" "Home. Home Sweet Home." "Please.. Don't take me away from my home again.. please. I" - Tim before getting knocked out